


Thinking too loud

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Jaal's thoughts are keeping him awake.





	Thinking too loud

To think, a few short months ago, he had no direction. No idea how to fix his life. Then an alien ship had landed on Aya. Evfra had told him to investigate and report back. He had hurried to join the crowd at the top of the steps leading to the marketplace. At the bottom of those steps was the most wondrous creature he had ever seen. And now...

“Jaal, you’re thinking too loud”, Scott murmured, his breath tickling Jaal’s chest. Scott snuggled even closer, wrapping his arms around one of Jaal’s. “Why are you still awake?”  
“Why are you, darling one?” He leaned down to lay a kiss on Scott’s sweet smelling hair. “You need your sleep.”  
“Then stop thinking so loud. You woke me up.”  
“I’ll try.” He used his free hand to pull the blanket back over Scott. Once again he had kicked it off in his sleep. “Sleep, taoshay.”

Taoshay. A word he had never uttered to another. Not even Allia. Allia who had broken his heart. He thought he would never love again. But this creature. This human from another galaxy had found his way in. Beyond all reason.

He smiled as Scott sighed in his sleep. Sleep didn’t come easy to his taoshay. Many a night he had wandered upon him when sleep failed him also. Since he started to sleep in Scott’s room most nights after their date on Aya, they both slept better.

Now if only the bed was larger. Scott snuggling against him was part his nature and part necessity. Jaal took up three quarters of the bed by himself. Maybe he would ask his mothers to—

“Still thinking too loud.” Scott lifted his head off his chest and smiled at him. “Sleep, taoshay.” He kissed him. “Isn’t that what you told me?”  
Hearing Scott speak his language delighted him. With SAM’s help, he was trying to learn it all, so one day they wouldn’t need translators.

“Or...” Scott shifted so he was straddling him. “We could do something to tire us out.”  
“Maybe I’m too tired.” He ran a hand up Scott’s chest, loving the wicked gleam in his eyes. The smirk on his lips. “What?”  
“I can feel you. And you feel...” He leaned over to kiss him. “Amazing”, he breathed against his lips. “Taoshay.”  
Jaal came undone with that one word. Maybe the bed was a little small. But, in that moment, it was just the right size.


End file.
